


La Sirena

by kanzakimai



Series: 10 fashions [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>01. denim and leather</p>
    </blockquote>





	La Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> 01\. denim and leather

"So, what you're saying is- do I want to go as Justin and Britney, or like we just came out of an X-Men movie?" Sousuke asked, taking the plates from Haru's hands, allowing the other to make his way to the fridge.

"There's no need to go that far," Haru muttered as he pulled the juice carton out, closing the fridge with his foot. "It's a costume party, and couples are supposed to match for it."

"And who told you that?"

"Rin and Nagisa."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if you don't want us to go as Justin and Britney, then what do you want to go as?"

Haru squints at him, or rather at a point over Sousuke's shoulder, before looking down at the dishes in the table. Sousuke quickly caught his glance.

"Haru, we're not going dressed as fish."

-

"We're not fish," Haru will remind Sousuke later in the week once Sousuke is dressed, pirate outfit complete (eye-patch, long beard, and fake parrot strapped to his shoulder included), as he himself starts pulling the light blue mermaid tail over his legs, as his scales have already been painted over his skin. Sousuke will sigh but none the less help, letting Haru lean on his good shoulder. 

Sousuke's well aware that he'll probably have to carry Haru up until they reach Rin's home pool, and spend the majority of the party making sure the mermaid tail doesn't sink Haru till he drowns.

At least they're not fish.


End file.
